Hoss Delgado
Hoss Delgado is a spectral exterminator, hunting down monsters like werewolves, and various other supernatural phenomena. Hoss developed a crush on Eris, the goddess of chaos starting in "Guess What’s Coming to Dinner?" They dated for a while, but it had been a dysfunctional relationship, with his dating the goddess of chaos having an adverse effect of creating too much order which put him out of the monster hunting business till he broke up with her. He is voiced by Diedrich Bader. Appearance He seems to be missing a hand, which he has replaced with a cybernetic weapon hand that can transform into various weapons and tools (referred to as a Swiss Army Hand in his video game profile). It's unknown how he lost his hand (though in Underfist, Irwin found his hand, pickled in a jar, and the video game profile says that he lost it between the cushions of his couch). In Underfist, his right leg seems to have been replaced with the same cybernetics on his arm. For his first appearance, he originally had to manually attach devices to his hand, where they were linked with a metal bar, and could be detached by hitting one of the studs on the wristband; for all later appearances, they instead shifted into place automatically, flush with the wrist (and no longer detachable), though where the attachments are stored is unknown. He was originally incredibly skinny and was beaten at everything by a traffic cone named Kyle. One day while selling electric potato peelers he'd had enough and by sheer force of will became muscular. He now keeps Kylecuffed to a radiator in a basement. Hoss also has an eyepatch, apparently because he ran with scissors when his mother told him not to (revealed in Underfist). Hand transformations: * A steel punching/normal hand * An ectoplasm cannon * A chainsaw (that can be fired from a crossbow if needed) * A laser blaster * A lightsaber (two versions; one red, and a dual bladed purple version) * An imaginary hammer * A large metal nose (for detecting things) * A box of tic tacs * A cannon * A grenade launcher * A machine gun * A taser * A spork * A banana (also used in nunchuck form) * A mace (the mace's spiked ball may also be used as a bomb) * A hammer * A microphone * A net launcher * A bouquet of flowers Appearances * Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator (first appearance) * Big Trouble in Billy's Basement * Brown Evil (cameo) * Brown Evil Part 2 * Bearded Billy * Irwin Gets a Clue * Guess What’s Coming to Dinner? * Prank Call of Cthulu (cameo) * Chaos Theory * Billy and Mandy vs. the Martians * Dumb-Dumbs and Dragons * Billy Gets an "A" * Nergal's Pizza (cameo) * Underfist: Halloween Bash Trivia * Delgado in Spanish means "thin". * Hoss Delgado states that he hates monsters and one-eyed weirdos despite the irony of being a one-eyed weirdo himself and that in two episodes he gets transformed into a monster. * It's also worth noting that Hoss Delgado seems to be based off of Snake Plissken from the films'' Escape from New York'' and Escape from L.A. In essence Hoss Delgado is a light-hearted parody of Snake Plissken. * Hoss Delgado's weapon of choice is based off of Ashley J. Williams' from the Evil Dead series. * His name is a parody of Jose Delgado, also known as Gangbuster in the DC Comics continuity. * His dad called him the "Midnight Sailor," because he wet the bed until he was 32 (he's 33, but 40 in Underfist). * In Underfist it is revealed he still lives with his Mother, and sometimes pretends she passed away to avoid revealing that fact. * By the fact that his right hand being not a normal hand, be probably a reference to Hellboy. The only thing is that his hand is made out of metal while Hellboy's made out of rock. Category:Zombies Category:Gunslinger Category:Cyborgs Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Spanish Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Man Category:An Arm and a Leg Category:Slayers Category:Trackers Category:Vigilante Category:Americans Category:Europeans Category:Male Category:Humans